The increasing capabilities of mobile devices, such as wireless access to the Internet, has provided additional access to information for users when not strictly sitting in front of and viewing their desktop computing device. As such, it is more frequent when a computing device user is accessing the Internet while using another electronic device (e.g., a television or second computing device). For instance, a fantasy football player may watch a number of games simultaneously or watch a game and monitor his or her team via the Internet. However, these interactions are initiated by the user without any interaction with a third party to initiate such interactions.